


Perfectly Polished

by LonelyAuthor3112



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (Obviously) Bottom Amethyst, F/F, Fluff, Gem Polishing Kink, Lesbian, Soft Dom Pearl, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, finger-sucking, knee grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAuthor3112/pseuds/LonelyAuthor3112
Summary: After some light mocking jests in front of Steven, Pearl decides to achieve payback on Amethyst through her own means.





	Perfectly Polished

**Author's Note:**

> Head-canon: Gems being touched achieves pleasure. Gems being polished is seen as a necessity among gems (self-care).

It was a particularly tranquil evening. Everyone’d got back from helping out on Little Homeworld or running other errands, and with no Spinel or anything to attack them, all seemed well. Steven was just playing video-games with Amethyst when he caught movement in the corner of his eye, gaze naturally travelling over to rest on whoever made the movement.

He quickly recognised it as Pearl by the turquoise jacket, but what she had in her hands puzzled him. In her arms she held various cleaning products, a cloth and.. polish?

“Pearl?”

The lithe gem seemed a little shocked when he addressed her, turning her head in his direction. She mulled over her words for a moment, before answering.

“Y-Yes, Steven?”

Raising an eyebrow, the hybrid pointed to the maintenance supplies, “What’s with all the cleaning stuff? You just cleaned the house this morning, and—wait, why do you need that fancy polish?”

The question seemed to make the ex-servant uncomfortable or nervous, glancing away whilst chewing on her lower lip. She held the basket of cleansing utensils and substances close to her chest.

“I’m, uh, polishing my spear. Don’t want any dirt muddying up my hands when wielding it, of course..!”

“And the brush?”

Once again trying to avert her gaze, she almost hastily answered (once she came up with one), “I-I gotta brush my h-hair?”

Steven’s questions seemed to cease after that, buying Pearl’s lies - which were reasonably believable. To a human. Amethyst, however, gained a knowing smirk.

“Alright,” he conceded. “Night, Pearl!”

And with that, a soft motherly smile on the pale gem’s face. “Goodnight, Steven - oh, and sleep well. If you need anything, I should be done in.. say, an hour?”

As soon as Pearl continued pacing towards the entrance of the temple, Amethyst snorted and piped up, “Oh, right, gotta get riiiiight into the edges n’ stuff, right, P?”

The comment made the thin woman freeze, entire face colouring a deep indigo out of embarrassment and irritation. That damn Quartz knew. But there was no time for squawking and squabbling. She took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder at Amethyst.

“You know what? How about you assist me, Amethyst?”

That caught the purple gem off-guard, cheeks becoming a dark, rich shade of violet. “Wait, WHAT?”

Now it was Pearl’s turn to smirk, “Well if you’re going to laugh about it, surely you’d rather have a lot more ‘fun’ helping me ‘polish my spear’?” 

Amethyst groaned. That face and tone Pearl owned was one of the ones that both irritated her and intrigued her - especially that smugness about it!

With reluctance, she grumbled, “Ugh, fine. If it means you’ll stop naggin’ me..” She slid off the bed, following after her taller companion. “I hate you..” She seethed through clenched teeth.

“No you don’t.~” Pearl responded in a flirtatious tone as they stepped into the room, a sway in her hips.

——————————

The moment the temple door magically shut behind them, enclosing them in Pearl’s room, the purple gem began her whines of protest.

“Oh, c’mon, P, I was just kiddin’ around! It’s not like Steven caught on, why ya gotta rope ME into this?!”

Pearl was dragging Amethyst across the water fountain’s magically solid surface at that point, turning her head away and giving a huff of annoyance.

“Well, one; playing video games can wait, two; you were oh-so-amused by my personal matters, and THIRD,” Pearl whipped her head around to glare at the Quartz, “Your gem is covered by a LAYER of ‘cheeto’ particles. If I didn’t know any better, I’d have thought you were a Carnelian. You need to have your gem polished, Amethyst - how long’s it even been?!”

Amethyst glanced away out of humiliation, giving a defeated sigh as Pearl had managed to manhandle her to the middle fountain - which she’d summoned a rather simplistic bed on.

“I know, I know, I know.. geez..” She mumbled as Pearl took out the polishing supplies, one by one. It was an agonising process to watch - like a human going to the dentist. After Pearl patted the space across from her, Amethyst situated herself parallel to the thin gem.

“It’s just.. you know that I get all jumpy ‘n stuff when it comes to my gem gettin’ clean.. heck, just my gem in general - I don’t like people lookin’ at it, it’s just—! ...ugh...”

Suddenly, a look of concern in those gentle blue eyes. Pearl placed down the cloth and the bottle of polish, hands now resting on her younger comrade’s shoulders.

“You know, you can tell me about these things. I won’t always be stuck-up and uptight, I promise.. just tell me what’s on your mind.”

The lavender gem could feel her face heat up at those heartfelt statements, averting her gaze again for a moment, before looking back at the lithe woman.

“I... I don’t like people lookin’ at my gem cause I’m.. y’know, I’m..! Wrong! I ain’t right, I’m defective, I came out all tiny ‘n wrong! I don’t want to be reminded of all that when I look at my gem.. and why polish it if even I don’t wanna look at it?”

Then lips on her cheek. Lanky arms were slinked around her waist, and were holding her close in a caring, protective manner. 

Amethyst could feel lip movements against the top of her head as the pale gem spoke against her light purple mane, “Don’t be silly, Amethyst. You shouldn’t have to care about what some standard determines you as - you’re great in your own way. Sweet, funny, adorable.. all of that and more.”

Barely processing the kind words, the quartz wrapped her arms around Pearl in return, letting a few tears fall but quickly sweeping them away with the side of her fist. 

“Thanks, P... I mean it..”

A gentle smile from the taller one. “You’re welcome, my opulent Quartz. Besides,” Pearl leaned back from the hug, tracing the edge of her index along the hexagonal facet in the middle of Amethyst’s circular gem. “I think your gem is beautiful. How ‘bout we give it a little clean so we can both see it’s glimmer beneath all that cheesy carbohydrate dust?”

That achieved a snorty chuckle from the purple gem, which led into a soft moan. “H-Hah, Nerd.. Okay. Go ahead, Perogi.~”

Her companion gave a nod of agreement, then those soft lips on the tip of her nose.

“You want me to be gentle? If it makes you feel better?” The lithe gem asked, tucking some of that lilac hair behind Amethyst’s ear.

She saw deep thought briefly flicker across the quartz’ features, pouting out her lip (‘How adorable.’), before giving an unexpected shake of her head.

“Nah. Go as rough as you want, P!” Amethyst encouraged with a pump of her fist and a wide grin.

A melodic laugh fell from Pearl’s lips, “You talk about it as if we’re having intercourse, Amethyst..” Not like she would’ve minded. 

That seemed to cause a shift in Amethyst, her grin only growing as she started crawling atop the thin one. “I mean, if ya ain’t in a hurry to polish your gem, we can do that if ya want.~”

A slight and muffled moan slipped from Pearl’s throat when those plump lips pressed against her neck. “Mmnn... I’m pretty sure I can multitask. After all, I know first-hand how much you like your gem being touched.” She pushed Amethyst back by her shoulders and leant up on her knees, folding her arms tight.

The shorter one merely gave a throaty laugh, “Alright, Alright, let’s get back to what we’re doin’ then.”

Pearl gave a sigh of relief, gently shuffling up between Amethyst’s legs, bringing her hand down so her fingertips were hovering inches from her partner’s gem’s surface. “Ready..?”

After receiving a hasty nod from a heavily blushing Amethyst, Pearl smiled and allowed her fingers to gently sweep across the surface of the gemstone. Gathered dust was brushed away with every careful swipe, Pearl’s deep and focused expression resembling that of reading text - thoughtful and precise. 

Each and every touch of Pearl’s fingers coaxed a shiver out of Amethyst, gnawing on her bottom lip. “P-Pearl, I-I—.. ngghh..~”

The taller gem feigned obliviousness, “Oh? Do you like this?” Though that devilish smirk soon-after certainly said otherwise.

“Y-Yeah DUH, you sneaky bitch!” The purple gem’s quip was followed by a loud moan as an adept thumb firmly rubbed against the edge of her gem. 

A malicious little giggle from her lover, “This, too, I’m guessing. Just look at you *squirm*..~” She continued to rub along the sides of the circular gem, before finding content in the lack of an obvious layer of crumbs. 

As Pearl reached for the polish, Amethyst could only feel herself growing wetter. She’d had her gem kissed, licked, rubbed.. how was this going to feel..?

She watched as the paler gem filled her left palm with the clear, thick fluid - reminiscent of honey - and enclosed her hand almost all the way into a fist, carefully tilting it a few inches above the gemstone, before it gently dripped onto the middle of it with a steady drizzle - like syrup on waffles. Pearl pulled her hand back, noticing how there was still a bit of the substance in her palm. Taking three fingers, she coated the tips of them in the remaining fluid and took a deep breath, before starting to rub them against Amethyst’s gem again - only this time, she was more firm, and evenly spreading the polish.

Amethyst’s breath hitched in her throat, before she gave a whimper, stunned by the oddly pleasurable sensation. A thought occurred to her among the heat of it all. She sniffed the air, and was pleasantly surprised. Polish usually had an unpleasant scent, reminiscent of glue or alcohol marker, but this—

“Is that lavender..?” She babbled among her incoherent whines and groans.

A look of surprise lit Pearl’s face, proceeded by a cute, soft laugh. “Why, yes! But how did you know?”

Amethyst gave a slight shrug, not able to move much because of the still deep rubs she was getting on her gem. “E-Eh, I know my flowers, kinda.. why d’ya think Steven wanted me to arrange flowers at Ruby and Sapphire’s wedding?”

Once again, a gentle smile crept it’s way on her face when she felt those pale lips graze against her face - this time just beneath her chin. 

“You’re never going to cease to amaze me, huh?” Pearl commented in a loving tone.

“Pfft,” Amethyst rolled her eyes. “God, I HOPE not.. if it keeps you hap—PY~! FUCK~!” She cried out when she felt a tongue lap against the edge of her gemstone. The purple gem rested her gaze on the gem beneath her. 

Pearl merely lifted eyes to fixate on Amethyst’s, smirking. “Whoops.~”

Incoherent stammers tumbled from Amethyst’s mouth, “B-But the polish..! Like, wouldn’t that taste like soap or whatever, and.. DAMMIT, you KNOW you drive me nuts when you do that!” She pouted, cheeks a deep lilac.

“That’s why I do it, Ame.” She pinched Amethyst’s cheek with her free hand as the one that had previously been rubbing reached for the cloth.

As she was reaching for it, she could see Amethyst’s desperate expression in the corner of her azure eyes. Lip bitten in anticipation, thick fingers snaking beneath the waistband of her shorts. She smiled to herself, turning back to face Amethyst, seeing her quite clearly rubbing herself out.

“Having fun, I see.. Hm. Take your fingers away for a moment, Amy.” Pearl subtly ordered as she cleaned her hands of the remaining polish residue with the fabric.

Amethyst leaned up, “Amy? That’s a new one..” She obediently removed her fingers, coated in liquid lust.

“Mm, I think it’s cute..” Pearl commented before taking Amethyst’s hand and slipping her fingers into her mouth, sucking off the sweet wetness. Her other hand reached down with the cloth and began to wipe in circles against the gemstone.

The contact caused Amethyst to give a wanton cry of pleasure, thrashing about a bit. It felt different - the coarse fabric reached all of Amethyst’s favourite spots at once, making her loll her tongue out. “P-Pearl, f-fuck, g-gimme my hand back, I-I need—..!”

“Need what, Amethyst?” Pearl cocked her head to the side as she slipped the fingers out of her mouth. “This?” The lithe gem nestled her knee against the damp spot that had formed on Amethyst’s shorts - right between her legs.

A wavering mewl fled from Amethyst’s throat, reaching back and grasping the bed sheets. She helplessly bucked her hips against the limb, grinding against it.

All of those actions just made Pearl smirk, having since finished polishing Amethyst’s gem and tossed the cloth aside. Leaving no time to waste, she hastily brought her lips to Amethyst’s, finally being able to express all her deep love for her without the polishing issue in the way.

Amethyst of course didn’t object, a hand moving to run her fingers through and grasp her lover’s strawberry-blonde hair, brushing and pressing her lips against Pearl’s like a paintbrush on a canvas. Their bodies were almost pressed flush together from how close they were, Pearl straddling over and pinning Amethyst down as she nudged her knee against her aching heat again and again.

Pearl pulled away to catch needless breath - she didn’t need it, but it helped regulate her mindset and act more rational. It helped her to be calm and focused. “Y-You.. dirty, dirty little quartz—MMPH~!”

That minor comment was quickly muffled by another heated lip-lock, a tongue sliding between her lips to curl against and toy with her own. Her hands glided down Amethyst’s back to grasp her rear end, giving a soft sound of enjoyment against those full, rich lips.

A few minutes passed, and it wasn’t long until Amethyst pulled away from the kiss quickly, heavy breathing laboured and more-so resembling dog-like panting.

“Ahnn.. P-Pearl, I can’t hold back much longer, I-I’m gonna..—!” A slender finger was pressed against her lips, receiving light ‘shh’s from her lover.

“Go on, do it, do it for me, I wanna feel what you’ve been holding back.~” Pearl purred, giving a firm nudge of her knee to emphasise her point.

And that was all it took. Amethyst screamed wantonly out of pleasure, throwing her head back as her gem glowed brightly. Pearl could feel the dampness drastically increase, her knee then coated in a sticky, purple fluid. The steady rolling of Amethyst’s hips and her whimpering gasps slowly died down, the purple gem curling up and hugging Pearl close. 

A satisfied sigh left the taller gem. “I see you liked that.” She chuckled softly and pressed a kiss just beneath Amethyst’s ear. 

Amethyst weakly laughed, “Duh, Nerd.. Oh, man, that was good..”

Pearl traced her index finger’s tip along Amethyst’s arm. “I’m very glad,” The thin woman sat up, leaning on her forearms. “Now let’s get to polishing my— WOAH!”

A light ‘oof’ left her lips as she was pushed onto her back by the frisky quartz. She tried to lean up on her elbows, “A-Amethyst?”

Nope. Pushed down again. Amethyst slinked up to her side, tracing her fingers down the side of Pearl’s face. “No way. Nuh-uh. If you’re gonna make me cum that damn hard, I’m gonna make you cum even harder, Perogi~!”

She would’ve been lying if she said that little dominant outburst didn’t send a thrill across her entire body. “I— Alright. What’ll you have me do?”

“I want you to phase off everythin’ covering your lower body. Every little thing.” Amethyst ordered, smirking wide.

Surprising to her, Pearl nodded. “Only if you phase off all your clothing.”

Amethyst rose an eyebrow quizzically, “What? Why? You already made me—“

“Yes, yes, I know. But you know how I like to admire artistic masterpieces..~” Pearl smiled knowingly with a wink.

It took Amethyst a good few moments to catch on. “I—.. Dude, do you ALWAYS have those darn metaphors ready to fluster me n’ shit..?!” She whisper-shouted, lightly punching Pearl in the arm.

“I’m only speaking the truth.~” Pearl said, tone sweet as vanilla.

A frustrated sigh from Amethyst, which led into a chuckle. “Alright. C’mon, then, clothes off!” She phased off her own clothing, folding her arms tight under her voluptuous chest.

Pearl rolled her eyes playfully, before nodding. She laid back and phased off her leggings, ballet flats and undergarments - leaving her lower half bare.

Amethyst gained an excited grin, sidling up and laying on her side beside Pearl. Her fingers slid along Pearl’s thigh, admiring her slender body. “Darn it, you’re so cute..”

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” She jested, cheeks warming up from the feather-soft contact on her skin.

The purple gem rolled her eyes, her fingers skating along to Pearl’s midriff, and just stopping at her navel, fingertips barely brushing against the tuft of peach hair above her soaked pussy. Pearl’s breath caught in her throat, sharply biting her lip.

Amethyst gave a low chuckle, eyes lifting from Pearl’s nethers to meet her eyes. “You ready, P~?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Amethyst.~” She retorted, managing to muster a smirk before she felt a finger press against and rub her clit. “AHHN..~!”

The outburst only made Amethyst’s mischievous grin grow, running her finger in circles over Pearl’s swollen bud. Every little whimper or moan would just spur her on further, adding a second finger and increasing the pace.

“O-Oh god, A-Amethyst..~” Pearl gasped out, tightly gripping her companion’s shoulder. She was glad they had relatively tough forms, or she would’ve marked Amethyst’s skin with the deep digging in she did with her fingernails.

The cool air was brushing against her bare shoulder, somehow. Glancing over, she realised why. Amethyst had slid down her jacket sleeve to expose her shoulder and upper arm. It was quick to see why, as Amethyst placed light pecks and nibbles against her shoulder. She hissed from between clenched teeth, before the pain subsided in favour of tantalising pleasure, giving an elongated moan.

“Heh. You like that, huh~?” Amethyst whispered lowly, sliding a finger further down to tease her slick entrance.

Pearl tilted her head back a bit, letting out a harsh breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Ahhhnn.. y-yes, I do..~”

The purple quartz smirked, nudging her finger against her slit repeatedly. “Good girl.. you want s’more?”

Pearl gave a hasty nod. “Y-Yes. Please.. ah, d-damn, please..~”

To her delight, her lover quickly obliged, slipping her index in the tight crevice. Pearl gasped, then shuddered, arching her back a bit as she cried out in pleasure.

Taking the lewd reactions as an incentive to continue, Amethyst slowly slid in a second finger, and began to pump them back and forth. Judging by the rough bucking of Pearl’s hips that got her, that was an ace move on her part. So she continued, rubbing the moist inner walls tentatively, the space between her index and thumb just barely missing out on nudging against the lithe ex-servant’s clit. 

“Ngahh, A-Ame..~” Pearl panted softly, her vocalisations increasing in volume gradually. “A-Ah-h-h, fuck..~”

Suddenly, the fingers working at her tight folds slowed. She looked to her lover, seeing the look of surprise on her face.

“W-What..? Did I do something wrong, Amethyst..—?”

A grin slowly grew on the rambunctious one’s face, bursting into laughter. “N-No, y-you’re good, P! It’s just like, WEIRD hearing that language from you! You’re the one that tells me to cut that shit out around Steven!”

Vivid shades of turquoise spread along Pearl’s cheeks, glancing back and forth between the halted fingers and the amusement on Amethyst’s face. “I-Is that bad..?”

“Aww, no,” Amethyst kissed her cheek. “It’s okay..! It’s cute..!”

“That’s false,” Pearl began, then smirked. “You’re cute.~ Adorable, in fact.”

“Awh, shut it, you. We can talk about that shit all you want when I’m done makin’ you cum.~”

“Oh, then please, continue.~” Pearl insisted, kissing the corner of Amethyst’s mouth before the fingers picked up their pace again, except they were faster.

A relieved sigh left the pearl’s lips, finding it hard to think straight as she felt the knot in the pit of her stomach grow tighter and tighter as she got closer. It was when that ‘closeness’ became ‘right around the corner’ that she urgently tapped on Amethyst’s shoulder.

“A-Amy, I-I’m gonna cum, I’m g-gonna..~!”

A lax giggle. “Hey, chill, it’s gonna feel good, why all the worry? Buuut in that case..~”

Amethyst curled her fingers, her thumb rubbing against Pearl’s clit. It was only a mere few seconds of that until Pearl finally came undone, arching her back and yelling out her lover’s name, Amethyst savouring the burst of clear juices coating her fingers and palm. Pearl relaxed after a few lingering moments, coming down from her euphoric high.

Her eyes lazily focused on Amethyst as she sucked her fingers, licking her palm clean and giving a seemingly satisfied hum with the taste. She glanced at her taller mate, noticing the dazed gaze and grin. As Pearl reached out to stroke her cheek with her thumb, she nuzzled into her palm.

“Was that good..? Like, I didn’t screw it up or anything..?”

Pearl shook her head, “It was fantastic. Not a thing to worry about, Amethyst.”

The quartz sighed with reprieve, laying beside the pale gem. “Thank god.. Huh. We came in here to get clean, and literally did one of the dirtiest things ever.”

“Like that matters,” Pearl wrapped an arm around her, kissing the gem that sat snugly between her breasts. “You look gorgeous anyway.”

A smile on the blushing Amethyst’s cheeks. “What about your gem? Didn’t you plan to come here and polish it..?”

Pearl shrugged her shoulders. “We can worry about that in the morning.. you tired me out..”

Amethyst gave a fake gasp, “Pearl putting off a *scheduled* activity? Who are you and what’d you do with my cute girlfriend?”

“Well, I—.. ‘girlfriend’?” Pearl tilted her head, eyes dazzling.

“Uh, Yeah.. that’s what we are, aren’t we?” Amethyst asked, with a hint of anxiousness.

“...Of course we are. We just haven’t said it out loud enough. But who can blame us for saying ‘I love you’, way more?” Pearl asked with a smirk, nuzzling her cheek against the top of Amethyst’s head.

“Heh. In that case - night, love ya.” Amethyst laid against Pearl’s chest.

Barely a whisper in response, “I love you, too. Sleep well.” 

And they’d nodded off peacefully - just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here on AO3. Hope you enjoyed it! ❤️


End file.
